Hoshiirei
Hoshiirei (欲しい霊 Wished Souls) are a unique spiritual entity created from the combinations of a multitude of , forming one singular spiritual entity with great spirit energy, similar in a manner to the Gillian class of Menos. Overview Despite being seen as similar to Menos in their formation, the resulting entity of completely unique in appearance and personality. In general, they appear to be a normal soul, though they lack the Chain of Fate souls have, and, like Blanks, cannot be effected by a Shinigami's Konsō. They are formed by unique Blanks who retain the memories of "wishes". They merged with other blanks who have similar "wishes" in their hearts, and their appearance will be either the appearance of the Blank with the strongest "wish" (during their time as a human), or a combination of appearances if each "wish" is of equal strength. These wishes can be altered by the interference of the Hōgyoku (See below). When born, they are initially naked and it takes a minute for their new existence to "set in". At the instant it does, the Hoshiirei is overcome by fear, not knowing who they are or where they come from. It is known that this formation is not natural and is caused by the Hōgyoku. Exactly whose Hōgyoku is the only thing currently unknown. In this "newborn" stage, they cannot speak at all, and their mainly overcome by the aforementioned fear. How quickly a Hoshiirei gets over this is unique to the individual. Some individuals remain mute and panic stricken forever, while others are quick to progress to the "settled stage", where they are able to begin developing their powers and abilities. Powers & Abilities Being the culmination of many Blanks gathered together, a Hoshiirei has their abilities as well as it's own, unique set. Konsō Immunity: Like Blanks, Hoshiirei lack a Chain of Fate, and as such, are immune to the Konsō a Shinigami can perform on other souls. Shapeshifting: Like Blanks, they can change their appearance to suit their current needs. This power is rare amongst Hoshiirei however, and is rarely used. Manipulation of Blanks: Being made from Blanks, Hoshiirei have a natural affinity to them. They are able to summon Blanks to do their bidding, able to cause them to take the form of weapons or use them to heal their wounds. Added Blanks also increase a Hoshiirei's spiritual energy. High Spirit Power: When initially born, Hoshiirei have an amount of spiritual energy ranging from the level of a 3rd seat to a Lieutenant. Training and absorption of Blanks however can actually increase their spiritual energy. Wareru Tenchi (割れる天地 Torn World): Hoshiirei are capable of forming a portal that leads to the Valley of Screams. Due to the fact that the Valley of Screams is a natural occurrence, appearing every so often, this power cannot be used often. Full Clad Blank: (服飾形 (フルクラッドブランク) Furu Kuraddo Buranku, lit. Attired Form) is the Hoshiirei's "release" of sorts. Unique to each Hoshiirei, the release immerses them in an energy that stimulates the body, enhancing all of their physical capabilities as well as granting them a large boost in speed. The "first form" of this release covers the user in a cloak of spiritual energy, completely with tails, modeled after an animal unique to the user (it is rare for two Hoshiirei to have the same cloak). As they gain experience with the form, their "number" of tails increases, with the eventual final amount being a total of nine. This cloak is fully under the user's control. After reaching the set nine amount of tails, the cloak changes more into a shroud of flaming energy that surrounds the user. This form boosts their power even further, and the cloak is fully under the control of the user. The color of both cloaks varies between users, but red seems common. Unique Energy Attack: Stemming from their control of Blanks, Hoshiirei are able to use weapons formed from Blanks to launch a high-powered energy attack. At the instance of the slash, the weapon absorbs their spiritual energy and releases it from the weapon in the form of highly condensed spiritual energy , magnifying the slash attack that flies forward. Notable Members Category:Race